Everyday's an Adventure
by virginiagirl101
Summary: A moment of time in which The Doctor and Rose experience some down time, is supposed to be one morning. No ship, humor fic. Better summary on the inside.


**AN: I really just couldn't resist. Forgive me. Pretty please review!**

**Summary: Just a glimpse into the down time of The Doctor and Rose. Is really quick, and is just the morning. It's a humor fic, and there is no ship. This is my first Doctor Who fic, be kind. Oh, and it's Rose's point of view kind of.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad as it may be.  
**

Every Day's an Adventure

The TARDIS was, yet again, broken. According to The Doctor, the temporal thingy majigy was down. Therefore, they were landing in the wrong places at the wrong time. Also, when they landed, The Doctor couldn't tell where and when they had landed. (Personally, Rose was of the opinion that The Doctor was making this all up to hide the fact that his driving skills had landed them at the wrong place at time all fifteen of the last attempts of traveling he had made. Ironically, in only one of these trips did the TARDIS actually have the date wrong. The others were all do to the fact that he never did look at the Temporal Do-higgy).

Therefore, they were going to get to have a lazy day in the TARDIS. Actually, she was going to have a lazy day in the TARDIS. The Doctor, on the other hand was going to be working in the control room so that they could actually travel the next day, due to his inability to stay in one place over the course of forty eight hours. This was, of course, unless he came across some sort of danger. Or he ran into bananas, like that one time of Desert 5. Rose was looking forward to this. The Doctor, obviously was not.

The first part of having a lazy day was being to sleep in. The Doctor was under the impression that Rose needed a whole nine hours of sleep before she was ready for another adventure. He woke her up exactly nine hours after she had entered her bedroom. Usually, she only got about six hours of sleep due to the fact that he couldn't actually go more than an hour without needing human contact, and therefore woke her up every hour to make sure she was 'sleeping well'. So, when Rose woke up after sleeping for twelve hours, she was naturally in a good mood.

She leisurely took a hot shower and got dressed. She then proceeded to have a nice, healthy breakfast of toast and bananas. (Hey, if you travel with The Doctor long enough, it tends to rub off on you.) She made herself a quick cup of tea, and went to check on The Doctor.

When she walked into the control room, The Doctor immediately raised his head to greet her. However, in doing this he promptly forgot about the grating over his head and bonked it really hard. He proceeded to let out a long string of swear words, all of which she'd heard before, and most of which were atomically impossible. She was wondering how a _cow_ was supposed to do _that_ when the swearing finally stopped.

"Careful of the grating," she told him cheerfully.

"Yes, thanks for that," he said irritably. Whether this was because of the fact that he had bonked his head, or because of the fact that he had been forced to stay still for a day, she didn't know.

"How the fixing going?" she asked curiously.

"It's going fine. Fine and dandy. Dandy and fine. Fine as a swine. Dandy as a pandy."

"So, it's going good?"

He looked up at her with an exasperated look on his face. "If you _must_ put it so simply, than yes, it is going good."

"Yes, because fine and dandy is so complicated."

He gave her look number 23 (a cross between exasperated and sad) and went back to work.

Rose shrugged, picked up her magazine, and started humming. It was a very interesting magazine, which detailed the exact way one might cause the toaster to sing an obnoxious song every time it was used. Rose was very much looking forward to attempting to perform this feat. The Doctor, had he known what his companion was planning, would have been extremely scared.

About an hour later, Rose heard the sound of muffled cursing. She looked up to see The Doctor with his fingers in his mouth. He was, of course swearing around them. She mildly wondered what exactly he had against cows.

"You might want to watch out for the circuitry too, it burns."

His only response to that was to glare at her. She shrugged, got up, and walked away, mildly wondering what song she should use for the toaster.

**AN: Review, please. I hope you like it, and have no idea what got into me.**


End file.
